A variety of tool cases and racks have been disclosed. The present invention provides a versatile, mobile tool storage device wherein support arms are coupled to coupling rings, which are mounted on the hollow upright pivot shaft. Each support arm has a proximal end and a distal end, also a front wall, a top wall, and a bottom wall. A plurality of open receiving chambers are cut through the top and bottom walls for holding hand tools. The prior art has not contemplated the inventive tool storage device with support arms coupled to the coupling rings mounted on the hollow upright pivot shaft. The support arms are mounted at different elevations to accommodate the storage of hand tools of different sizes. In one embodiment, at least one tool rack is coupled to coupling rings, which are mounted on the hollow upright pivot shaft. The prior art also has not contemplated an end capped hollow upright pivot shaft, wherein each end cap has plugholes for suitably connecting a fastening and a connecting structure to an upright surface such as a wall for ready storage. As background, the following references are discussed:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,655,132 to Yang discloses a tool rack with stacked racks having integral collars that pivot on a common shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,092 to Vasudeva illustrates a snap-fit holder that permits a screwdriver to be vertically mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,615 to Quitmann discloses a holder for an article to be used on a display device at the point of sale.